Extrañándote
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: Han pasado más o menos dos años desde que llegaron a aquel paraíso, pero eso no significa que olviden al pasado. Menos que olviden a su mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente no soy James Dasher ni tengo la cuarta parte de la creatividad que tiene para crear personajes tan perfectos. Solo la trama me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Si no has leído _La Cura Mortal_ te recomiendo que salgas de aquí inmediatamente si no te quieres llevar el spoiler de tu vida.

 _Newt *Se hace bolita*_

* * *

 **Titulo:** Extrañándote

* * *

 _Ha sido un día largo sin ti, amigo mio._

 _Te contaré todo acerca de él cuando te vuelva a ver._

 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde partimos,_

 _oh, te contaré todo acerca de él cuando te vuelva a ver._

 _._

.

Ver a Minho apartado de la vista de todos y con la mirada perdida despertó la curiosidad en Thomas. Se encontraba alejado de las edificaciones que habían construido a través del tiempo, escondido entre frondosos árboles que apenas permitían la visibilidad de su amigo.

Caminó a través de la larga calle principal y saludó a todos los conocidos que se encontraba alrededor. Le brindó una sonrisa a Brenda, un asentimiento a Jorge en forma de saludo y despeinó a una pequeña niña que pasó junto a él con una gran sonrisa.

Últimamente había muchos niños rondando por allí.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse, las edificaciones construidas a través de los años se quedaron a su espalda al igual que el murmullo de las personas del pueblo.

Se detuvo justo frente al árbol donde se escondía su amigo y suspiró audiblemente para que supiera que era él. Cuando Minho no le respondió tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró fijamente.

Ahora llevaba su cabello negro algo más largo y sus ojos parecían tristes y apagados. Su ceño fruncido le indicaba a Thomas que algo ocurría en su mente.

— ¿Qué haces? Es extraño verte aquí y no dando órdenes por ahí —dijo Thomas dándole un leve codazo en las costillas. Minho bufó y lo miró con una mirada de desinterés, pero sin embargo una sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Calladito, Shank. Yo por lo menos soy útil —le espetó en broma.

— ¿Perdón? Yo solo te veo mandando, pero no haces nada al final.

Minho refunfuño y golpeó el hombro de su amigo mientras soltaba una leve risa. Una vez que el ambiente se calmó de nuevo ambos se concentraron en el paisaje frente a ellos, con la mirada perdida entre las largas ramas y los colores brillantes de las hojas.

Thomas siempre había estado sorprendido de lo rápido que habían evolucionado. Una vez que llegaron a aquel lugar todos unieron sus fuerzas para levantar un lugar habitable, un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Era como estar de nuevo en el claro, a excepción de que allí no corrían peligro. No había penitentes que los persiguieran, ni laberintos que los encerraran ni escarabajos que los observaran.

Ninguno olvidó lo que sucedió en el pasado pero prefirieron que quedara como eso, una parte oscura del pasado.

Solo había paz y Thomas agradecía eso.

—Hace más o menos dos años llegamos aquí, shank —dijo Minho. Por un segundo, Thomas pudo notar lo vulnerable que era su mejor amigo, detrás de su piel dura y mente tosca él sabía que Minho podía ser herido.

Suspiró y su mente fue ocupada por las caras de Chuck, Newt y Teresa. Los amigos que habían dado su vida para salvarlo.

Minho tomó aire y continuó hablando. —Algunas veces lo extraño, Thomas. ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Thomas no necesitó que le aclararan sobre quien estaba hablando, era más que obvio.

 _Newt._

Tomó airé y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el sonido del disparo retumbó en su cabeza como cada vez que lo recordaba. La última mirada que su mejor amigo le había dedicado se había grabado a fuego en su alma.

La mezcla entre la locura y la súplica lo torturaban en las noches de tormento.

—Espero que ahora este en un buen lugar —agregó el asiático en un tono casi imperceptible.

Thomas sintió a su corazón acelerarse y el dolor le impidió respirar por unos segundos. Él también esperaba que Newt estuviera en un lugar agradable, un lugar que estaba seguro que él no iría.

.

.

 _Lo que es chico se convierte en amistad._

 _Una amistad se convierte en un lazo._

 _Y ese lazo nunca se romperá._

 _El amor nunca se perderá._

.

* * *

 **Esa canción siempre rompe mi corazón en miles de trozos. Sobretodo porque siempre me recuerda a Newt.**

 **Te odio, James.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿plopus? ¿algo?**

 **Besos, nos leemos por ahí. c;**


End file.
